Finally
by AmyMitchell006
Summary: What would have happened if Miranda's dream sequence of Gary's proposal in 'Just Act Normal' was real?


Ever since Gary had said those beautiful words to her, those gorgeous words, "I can't get you out of my mind. I'm in love with you," Miranda's heart hold told her she felt exactly the same, that she wanted to be with him forever. She knew she could forget about all the stupid things he'd done in the past, even though he'd really hurt her at the time. She knew she could. Looking into his eyes in that moment, she knew she would never want anyone else. He'd kissed her, a passionate kiss that even Miranda could feel was full of lust and want. It only lasted a second, but it felt like forever to both of them. And then afterward, there he was, kneeling before her and saying those words that she'd wanted to hear from him for the whole time she'd known him, "Miranda, will you marry me?"

Miranda's mother had almost fallen off of her seat. Of course she loved her daughter and wanted her to be happy, but she never knew Gary would be the one to do it. She'd always told Miranda that she expected better, but she didn't really mean it. Anyone that made Miranda happy was good enough for her. But if he ever hurt her, Penny knew she'd step in and say what she thought. Even though she was a horrible mother to her daughter sometimes, she was without a doubt the most important person in her life. She watched as a man who she'd known for a long time proposed to her daughter. And she almost felt like crying.

Miranda felt like pulling Gary up right there and holding him. But she knew she wouldn't have to once she had given him her answer. "Yes, yes, yes!" she said excitedly with tears in her eyes, not being able to say anything else through her shock. Gary had smiled widely and got up from the floor, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her, spinning her around right there and then. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, and when he placed her down, he let a kiss linger on her forehead. She closed her eyes, a hand on his chest as she breathed in his scent. She was lost in that moment, but it was then that she realised both her mother and the silent psychiatrist were applauding. Miranda turned around and faced Penny, not letting go of Gary, giving a cute, excited, and partially cocky grin at her mother. Penny smiled as a tear left her eye, and she rushed over, wrapping her arms around both of them. Miranda and Gary both laughed softly, holding her close to them. "I'm so happy!" Penny exclaimed, then turned to Gary and gave him a kiss on his cold cheek. "Thank you, Gary. I always knew you'd be the one." Miranda rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right, mum." Gary laughed and looked into Miranda's eyes. Miranda looked back, her smile never fading. Penny knew she had to leave them alone, so she went back to sit on the sofa. Gary took his new fiancée's hand, leading her slowly out of the room and shutting the door behind them. In the hallway just outside the office, he placed his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. She put her hand on top of his, closing her eyes and nestling her face into the warm skin on his fingers. He watched her, thinking she was so beautiful. No words were needed as each of their gazes found the other again. They only wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other for a long while, before it was obvious that they needed to go back to a sense of reality.

The wedding plans had started, and Miranda had known since Gary had asked her that she didn't want to wait to get married. She wanted to be his wife as soon as possible. Stevie, Penny and Tilly had been helping her because if she was honest, she didn't have a clue what she was doing. Miranda remembered when she'd first told Stevie, who was the closest thing to a best friend.

"No. You're not getting married. You're having me on."

"I'm not, honestly. You can ask Gary."

"You're marrying GARY? No, you're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Look, if anyone's going to get married it's me. I have the allure."

"Let's not get into that. Go and ask Gary."

Still not believing her and certain that she was right, Stevie had marched into Gary's restaurant next door and demanded to Clive to see him. Clive had got him, a little scared of Stevie if he was honest, and Gary had come out of the kitchen. The first person he'd seen wasn't Stevie, it was Miranda. And he immediately walked over and kissed her cheek romantically. As Stevie stood open-mouthed, she knew it was true. She cleared her throat and Gary looked at her with a slight frown asking, "Was there something you wanted?" Stevie had become flushed and rushed out, muttering, "No, no," on the way. Miranda squeezed Gary's hand and whispered, "I better get back." Gary didn't want her to go, but Stevie was her best friend and he knew she needed to check on her. He nodded with a small smile and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose, before letting her go. Miranda headed back to the shop, and was immediately greeted by Stevie's excitement.

"Oh my god, you're getting married! Oh my god! What have you done today to make you feel prouudddd? Well, Heather, Miranda has managed to bag a fit fiancée!"

Miranda had shook her head and laughed and tried to calm her down. But she only made her more excited. "Be my one and only bridesmaid?" she'd suggested, and Stevie had screamed and accepted straight away. That day was crazy for everyone. But it had led to a lot of excitement and help with the wedding.

The day had finally come. The wedding of Miranda and Gary. Everyone going was devilishly excited. It was like they all knew, that one day it would finally happen and they all had wanted it to, and finally it had. Gary waited anxiously at the front of the church with his best man, Clive. Penny was squeezing his hand, trying to stop his nerves. But quite rightly, nothing was working. But he wasn't the only one that was nervous. In the back room, Stevie and Tilly helped straighten out Miranda's dress, and as she held her bouquet and thought about what was about to happen, her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but how could she think about being happy when she felt so scared? She tried to compose herself as Stevie told her that she looked perfect. Tilly added that she looked beautiful, and after thanking them gratefully, Miranda smiled and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Stevie asked, squeezing her hand. Miranda looked at her and after hesitating for a moment, she nodded and replied, "Ready."

The music started. The doors opened. Gary didn't want to look at Miranda until she reached him. He knew she was going to look stunning and wanted the anticipation to last as long as possible. Miranda took her father's arm and Stevie and Tilly walked in front of her down the aisle. Holding her bouquet, Miranda took a deep breath and looked at her father who winked at her before they started to walk. Clive glanced around at Miranda, and even he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. He raised his eyebrows at Gary to show he approved. Gary took a deep breath, and then he felt fingers resting on his arm. She'd reached him. Bracing himself, he turned around and looked at his bride to be. And honestly, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He studied her gorgeous eyes, her perfectly curled and pinned up brown hair which he could see well because she had no veil, her glistening tiara which looked like it cost a million dollars, her armless, glittering white dress which highlighted her cleavage and the rest of her gorgeous curves, and the beautiful red roses which she held in her hands, matching the red rose pinned to his black suit. Miranda too studied her soon to be husband. He'd never been more attractive to her. He smiled, looking into her eyes and took her hand, turning to the vicar. And then it was time to marry the two people who honestly couldn't be more perfect for each other. Towards the end of the ceremony, most people were crying. Miranda had a tear in her eye as she looked at Gary and the vicar begun to conclude the wedding. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gary's thumb circled over the gold ring that he'd just placed on his wife's finger. Miranda watched him, smiling, feeling completely overwhelmed with happiness. He looked deep into her eyes, turning his attention back to her, and she did the same before realising where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Gary took her cheek in his hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Miranda smiled and leant in, closing her eyes. Gary pressed his lips gently against hers, the sound of the applause only being heard briefly in the background. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't take much notice. Miranda moved her lips romantically against his, and becoming so into the kiss, she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gary ran his fingers through a lace of her curled hair, deepening the kiss slightly. When they eventually pulled away, they both started laughing, almost as if they were embarrassed. But they both knew how right it was.

The wedding reception began an hour or so later, and all the guests were having a brilliant time. Later into the reception, it was time for the couple's first dance together. They hadn't really spoken since the party had started; because they'd been catching up with all of their old friends and making sure every one of their guests were okay. When the DJ announced their dance, they made the way to the middle of the dance floor and joined hands, looking into each other's eyes. They didn't start moving until their music had started, and even then, they were tentative. Well, Miranda was. They'd selected Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" as their wedding dance; it was one of Gary's favourites. Miranda had done most of the planning and made most of the decisions for the wedding, so she had let him decide on their song. And besides, the track was beautiful. She didn't mind at all. It was the least she could have done for him. Gary could sense that Miranda was nervous about dancing in front of everyone, and so he whispered, "Pretend it's just us." Miranda's nerves immediately sank away. Gary's hands lifted her arms around his neck, and his forehead rested against hers. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, linking her arms around him. Gary's hands moved to her waist, stroking her hips tenderly with his thumbs. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she felt his hands on her hips so intimately, but he sealed her mouth with a kiss. He wanted her to feel relaxed and safe in his arms. And she certainly felt that. He made her feel so protected and special. Towards the end of the dance, Miranda could have sworn her heart stopped for a full second when he whispered eight intimate words in her ear. "I can't wait to make love to you." His words pulsed around her body, almost making her giddy. Of course, she felt the same way, but it had been such a long time since she'd been intimate with anybody and she desperately didn't want to disappoint him. As the music ended, he parted from her and kissed her hand, giving her a look to show how much he meant what he had said. Miranda knew she needed advice. She couldn't go into the situation feeling the way she felt now.

She took Stevie aside and asked her to go outside with her. She needed guidance and she knew Stevie if anyone would be able to help her. "What's wrong?" Stevie asked once they were in the cold night air. "Gary just said something to me…" Miranda started. "Okay… what?" Miranda took a deep breath. "He… whispered into my ear that he couldn't wait to make love to me." Stevie almost let out a yelp of excited joy. "That's great!" she exclaimed. "No it isn't! What if I disappoint him?" Stevie shook her head and put both her hands on Miranda's upper arms. "You won't. Miranda, Gary isn't like that. He's married you, and whatever happens, he'll love you. If he loves you that much you couldn't ever be a disappointment to him." Miranda listened to her, and as soon as she'd finished she knew she was right. She nodded, and Stevie grinned, trying to lighten the mood by adding, "Come on, it's only sex." Miranda laughed and gave him a playful hit on the arm. "You're not making it any better! But… thank you." She smiled and gave Stevie a hug. "Go on, get off home with him. Be a wife to him. Don't feel nervous. Just remember how much you love each other, and your nerves will disappear." Miranda nodded and run her hands down her dress, exhaling deeply and excitedly before going back inside. Stevie followed her with a grin playing on her lips. Seeing Gary with Clive by the buffet, she walked over and reached for his hand, smiling at Clive as she pulled him aside. "Let's get out of here," she whispered. Gary looked at her and nodded, giving a brief grin. After saying their goodbyes, they got dropped off at the shop to spend the night at Miranda's where they'd both be living now. They hadn't been able to afford a honeymoon, but neither of them minded that much. They weren't abroad people. The car pulled up, and as Gary helped Miranda out of the car, they knew this was finally the moment.

Miranda and Gary went inside the shop and up the stairs. Miranda was careful to hold onto Gary's hand as her dress was long and she didn't want to trip up in it. When they reached the door to her flat, she unlocked it and Gary smiled, holding his arms out to her. "Allow me," he said with a grin, and Miranda grinned back and got into his arms. He lifted her up over the threshold and into the flat. Putting her down slowly, he closed the door behind them. They stared at each other for quite a while, neither really knowing what to say or do next. It was obvious what was going to happen, but they were both so nervous. Miranda was the first to brush it out of her mind. She knew that if they were husband and wife, they couldn't be scared to be intimate with each other. Taking the first step, she slowly reached for his hand and led him into her bedroom. Looking at him again, she gradually removed her tiara and jewellery, and then the pins from her hair, letting it hang loose. Gary studied her face and her hair, watching her, and once she'd let her hair loose, he placed a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Miranda gave a small, nervous smile, taking a deep breath before bit by bit, removing all the clothing she was wearing. Gary began to do the same. The speed they were going at was so tantalisingly slow that they were almost in slow-motion. First her dress was removed, followed by her shoes. Gary removed his jacket and shirt, hanging them on the headboard of the bed. Miranda watched him, and then she caught him looking at her. She could see him studying her body, though not much was revealed at the moment. Even though she'd taken her dress off, she still had a white top corset and short white skirt underneath. Slowly undoing the corset, she let it fall to the floor, taking a deep breath before letting it drop. Gary studied her figure; her perfect breasts, her gorgeous curves, and he knew he'd never want anyone else ever again. He undid the button of his trousers, slowly pulling them down and stepping out of them. Miranda watched his every move, before removing her skirt and underwear finally. Gary removed everything he had left, and just looked at her, thinking she was so perfect. He took a step closer to her, edging her to do the same. And then when he was near enough, his arms were around her, and she was nestled into his chest, breathing in his scent. It felt so good just to hold him, with no barrier between them.

After a minute or so, Gary reached for her cheek and looked into her eyes, then placed a single lingering kiss to his wife's lips. Miranda closed her eyes, reaching for his shoulder and resting her hand there. She relaxed immediately. After breaking the kiss, he immediately started it again, putting both hands to her face before eventually lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. He got in beside her, lying on his side and facing her. She reached for his hand under the covers, entwining their fingers together. Gary smiled at her and she smiled back. Both leaning in, they kissed for a long while, tentatively pressing their bodies against each others until eventually, Gary moved so that he was looking down on her. He ran his hands down her body, causing her to close her eyes and enjoy his touch. After leaving a kiss on her lips, he kept his forehead close to hers before beginning to make love to her. Miranda's mouth opened slightly as she wrapped her legs around him, both of them breathing into one another. Gary closed her mouth with a kiss, before leaning down to kiss her neck as he moved slowly above her. Miranda wrapped an arm around his neck, opening her eyes for the first time since he'd began, before placing a kiss to his shoulder. Nothing had ever felt more perfect to her. No one had ever been so gentle and loving and satisfying all at the same time. But she couldn't really judge; she hadn't given herself to many people out of fear and being too self-conscious. And Gary didn't mind admitting that he was the same. Maybe it was karma. That they'd always been waiting for each other.

The next morning, Miranda awoke first. Gary's arm was around her and she realised she'd been sleeping on his chest. She'd never woken up in anyone's arms before. He was still sleeping soundly, and as she watched him, she didn't think anyone else could look more perfect while they slept. She couldn't resist placing a kiss to his shoulder, wanting him to wake up so they could make love again. She felt like she never wanted to leave his arms again. Knowing she had to at some point broke her heart. Gary stirred, groaning slightly at being woken up. But remembering it could only be Miranda, his face turned into a smile. When he opened his eyes, she placed a kiss to his lips and whispered, "Morning." He simply placed a loving kiss to her forehead and whispered back, "Good morning, your majesty."

The End.


End file.
